


This Relationship Was A Mistake

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: It seems that Dick and Jason, no matter how much they love each other, will always be doomed to hold these conversations over and over again.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302350
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	This Relationship Was A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy
> 
> : )

“This relationship was a mistake.”

Dick went still, slowly turning to face Jason who stood in the doorway of the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest.

“Excuse me?” the Omega asked. “What does that mean?”

“Ever since we...slept together as kids, I have done nothing but fuck up,” Jason replied. “I made a selfish choice, choosing a trap rather than you and our pup who was going to be born in two weeks.”

“Jason-”

“I  _ cheated _ on you when you were pregnant with Catherine and Mary.”

“It was magic.”

“We fight all the damn time!”

“No we don’t!”

“We’re fighting now.”

Dick scoffed, placing his hands on his hips with a small smile. “We’re having a discussion,” he corrected. His smile fell. “Do you really feel like this was a mistake?”

“Yes.”

Dick pressed his lips together, looking away. “So you’re leaving then.”

Jason frowned. “What?”

“We’re not mated or bonded,” Dick said calmly, fighting to keep his emotions in check so Jason didn’t feel like he was being manipulated into staying. “You have no reason to stay. It’s not like we’re married and we’re not really courting.”

“Do you want me gone?”

“No, of  _ course _ not!” Dick cried, giving a broken little laugh. “But it sounds like  _ you _ want to be gone!” Dick shook his head. “Why do we have this conversation so often?”

Jason frowned. “What do you mean?”

“After you came to live with me and Thomas, sometime in those first rough two months,” Dick told him. “We talked about if you left, if you wanted to leave, if I wanted you to leave.”

“I...guess we do talk about it a lot,” Jason murmured.

“The answer will always be no, Jason,” Dick said firmly, moving over to place a hand on Jason’s arm. “I will  _ never _ want you to leave. But I want you to be happy so if that’s not with me or our pups then…” he took a deep breath. “Then that’s okay too.”

“Dick-”

“You said us sleeping together was a mistake,” Dick murmured. “But you forget, you weren’t the only one part of that.”

“Do you feel like it was a mistake?”

“Not anymore,” Dick replied. “After we slept together, I fled. I felt like shit. You were  _ barely _ out of rut and I was an Omega who came over to visit. We were alone in the manor, alone in your  _ room _ . I don’t know what I thought was going to happen.”

“Not that.”

“Not that,” Dick agreed with a smile. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Dick took a deep breath and spoke. “When I found out I was pregnant...I sat on the bathroom floor and cried. And then after about an hour, I got up and took a deep breath and thought to myself ‘okay. What happens now?’.”

“You told me.”

“Not right away,” Dick replied. “I waited a week, remember?”

Jason swallowed thickly. “Yeah.”

“I spent that week trying to babysit as many kids, babies, as I could,” Dick explained with a soft laugh. “I spent that week googling everything and anything about how to be a first time parent. I didn’t know if I wanted to keep Thomas or not.”

“But you did.”

“I decided I did,” Dick agreed. “The question after that was ‘do I tell Jason or not?’. You were young, you shouldn’t have to be a father. No twelve year old should be. And I spent days thinking over and over whether or not it would be crueler to let our son live without knowing his father or crueler to keep him from you.”

“You did tell me.”

“I decided I would tell you but I wouldn’t expect you to contribute anything,” Dick replied. “You were twelve, Robin was the most exciting thing. Why would you want to deal with a pregnant Omega and pup? But then you surprised me by wanting it and...and god, Jason, I fell so hard for you.”

Jason pressed his lips together, swallowing thickly when he felt tears sting his eyes. “I said this relationship was a mistake,” he whispered. “But I don’t regret it for a second. I’ve made a lot of mistakes from the moment it started but I swear to you Dick…” he strode forward and captured Dick’s hands in his, drawing the Omega in for a long kiss. “I will bond with you if it’s the last thing I do.”

Dick smiled, gently squeezing Jason’s hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too, pretty bird,” Jason murmured. “More than you could ever know. I won’t leave you. Not now, not ever again.”

“Then bond with me, for god’s sake,” Dick whispered. “Prove it to me.”

“Soon,” Jason promised. “Soon, someday, I promise.”

Someday would end up being five years later after the birth of their fourth child, John. But Jason had promised they would bond and they would. Eventually. And eventually, Jason could get the courage to go one step forward and propose.

But for now, the two merely kissed their three pups good night before crawling into bed together to doze until the twins began their nightly routine of crying every thirty minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts


End file.
